1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a docking apparatus for a portable electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a one hand detachable docking apparatus for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A demand for portable electronic devices, such as a tablet computer that a display unit and a computing unit are integrated into a single apparatus, etc., has increased due to advantages such as portability, light weight, etc.
These portable electronic devices can be used independently without being connected to other auxiliary devices. For such an independent use, the display unit of the portable electronic device is generally implemented as a touch screen. However, for more convenient data input and document creation, the portable electronic device may also be connected to a docking apparatus that supports an input function.
The docking apparatus may be provided with a locking member configured to allow the docked portable electronic device to be locked and an unlocking button configured to move the locking member to an unlocking position. In this case, a user can separate the portable electronic device from the docking apparatus in a manner that one hand of the user removes the portable electronic device from the docking apparatus while the other hand of the user presses the unlocking button.
Thus, a user has to use both hands for separation of the portable electronic device.